<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wie tausend Ameisen by LadyMorgan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590349">Wie tausend Ameisen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan'>LadyMorgan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BwtG5 oder ... EIN MONAT VOLLER SEXUELLER VORLIEBEN [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Slash, Sounding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:22:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag 11<br/>Gabriel sah, wie sein Freund sich mit rotem Kopf anstrengte und drückte grinsend auf die Fernbedienung, worauf der Gyn-Stuhl in eine etwas aufrechtere Position fuhr.<br/>„Oh, das gefällt ihm“, murmelte er dabei mit einem Schmunzeln.<br/>„Sieht so aus“, lachte Matt, nickte zufrieden, legte den Dilator in die Metallschale zum Reinigen und forderte den nächst dickeren.<br/>„Das gefällt ihm definitiv“, Rob stöhnte enthusiastisch, ließ seinen Kopf wieder zurücksinken und spürte gleich darauf schon den nächsten. Das kühle Metall auf seiner erhitzten Haut und das leichte Brennen im Kontrast zu den Blitzen, die ihn durchzuckten, war ein Genuss.<br/>Er war so erregt, dass er nicht genau wusste, was er mit sich machen sollte. Seine Haut kribbelte und pulsierte. Er konnte fühlen, wie der Dilator tiefer rutschte, das glatte Metall sich an der Innenseite seines Schwanzes rieb und ihn zittern und wimmern ließ.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rob Benedict/Matt Cohen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BwtG5 oder ... EIN MONAT VOLLER SEXUELLER VORLIEBEN [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625407</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wie tausend Ameisen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Matt und Rob hatten sich wieder Unterstützung besorgt, denn es ging um ein Thema, über das keiner So weit es ihm durch die Fesseln möglich war, richtete er sich auf, denn er musste das sehen.</p><p>Bescheid wusste. Samantha hatte keine Zeit und darum übernahm Gabriel diesen Job.</p><p>Frisch geduscht, kam Rob aus dem Badezimmer und nackt wie Gott ihn geschaffen hatte, ging er in das angenehm warme Spielzimmer, wo die anderen beiden bereits auf ihn warteten.</p><p> </p><p>„Na, dann hüpf mal auf den Thron, mein zweiter König.“</p><p>„Was heißt hier, zweiter König?“, murmelte der kleinere Mann und sah Gabriel mit einem Kopfschütteln an. Gleichzeitig entkam ihm aber auch ein breites Grinsen, als er den Stuhl erklommen hatte.</p><p>Matt war verdammt nervös. Denn, wenn das hier schiefgehen würde, wäre das eine Katastrophe.</p><p>Seinen Atem hatte er kurz angehalten und ließ ihn zitternd wieder aus, als ihm sein Freund die Schatulle vor die Nase hielt, langsam den Reißverschluss öffnete und den roten Stoff andächtig beiseite legte, der zwölf Dilatoren in unterschiedlicher Dicke zum Vorschein brachte.</p><p>Um es ehrlich zuzugeben, Rob hatte auch etwas Angst. Und Gabriel? Der wusste natürlich, welche Gefühle auf seinen besten Freund warteten, hatte er das mit seiner Frau schon bereits einige Male gemacht. Er konnte es kaum erwarten und war schon beim Anblick dieser Metallstifte erregt.</p><p>„Oh, warte noch. Wir haben etwas Wichtiges vergessen!“, rief Gabe plötzlich.</p><p>Rob's Beine waren bereits festgeschnallt, aber nun folgten auch noch die Gurte um Hüften und um die Brust. Etwas enger als unbedingt notwendig zog Gabriel diese fest und ließ seinen Freund frustriert aufstöhnen.</p><p>„Nur zu deiner eigenen Sicherheit“, erwiderte er daraufhin mit einem Zwinkern.</p><p>Auch wenn Samantha ihn zuvor noch beim Hemdkragen geschnappt, ihre Nasen zusammengedrückt und ihn gewarnt hatte, es nicht zu übertreiben, da die beiden Anfänger waren, war er in seinen Gedanken schon viel weiter. Wenn es nach ihm gehen würde, würde Rob hier mit Nippelklemmen sitzen und dazu noch einen netten Dildo im Arsch stecken haben.</p><p>Aber diese Gedanken verschob er auf ein anderes Mal, denn als er in die Augen seiner Freunde sah hatte er das Gefühl, dass er die beiden vorher noch beruhigen musste.</p><p> </p><p>Plötzlich griff Rob das Handgelenk von Matt und sah ihn eindringich an.</p><p>„Du hast es in der Hand, ob ich morgen noch pissen kann, also – mach keinen Scheiß!“</p><p>Das verschreckte den jungen Mann noch zusätzlich, aber bevor der lange darüber nachdenken konnte, hatte Gabriel schon wieder das Reden übernommen.</p><p>„Keine Sorge, wir wissen was wir tun!“</p><p>Mit einem Schmunzeln reichte er Matt den Mundschutz und wenige Augenblicke später öffnete dieser seine Handfläche.</p><p>„Handschuhe ...“</p><p>„Handschuhe“, der Assistent Gabriel wiederholte und legte die gewünschten Objekte in seine Hand.</p><p>Als er sich hineingezwängt hatte, öffnete er erneut seine Hand.</p><p>„Tupfer ...“</p><p>Gabe desinfizierte alles ordnungsgemäß und reichte es ihm.</p><p>„Tupfer.“</p><p>"..."</p><p>„Oh Mann ...“</p><p>Mit einem Kopfschütteln schloss Rob die Augen und legte den Kopf zurück, denn er kannte diese beiden Chaoten besser als jeder sonst.</p><p> </p><p>So stand Matt da. In der einen Hand hielt er den Kopf des halbsteifen Penis seines Freundes zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger, während er sich von Gabriel an seiner anderen Hand einen neuen sterilen Handschuh anziehen ließ. Normalerweise erregte ihn der Anblick seines nackten Freundes, doch als er in sich hineinhorchte ... nein ... definitiv keine Erregung.</p><p>Gabriel griff nach dem zweit-kleinsten Dilator und als Rob protestieren wollte, erklärte er, dass die Gefahr etwas zu punktieren größer war, wenn das Instrument zu klein war.</p><p>Gut, <em>beruhigend</em> war etwas anders. Mit einem unwohlen Stöhnen schloss er erneut die Augen.</p><p>Nachdem Gabe diesen sorgfältig desinfiziert hatte, tauchte der ganz leicht gebogenen Metallstab in Gleitmittel ein und wurde an Matt weitergereicht, begleitet von einem aufmunternden Nicken.</p><p>Dann kümmerte er sich um Rob, legte die Hände auf seine Brust und streichelte über die Brustwarzen, kniff und drehte diese ein wenig, bis sie hart waren. Ein leichtes, zufriedenes Stöhnen anhand dieser wunderbaren Gefühle, die sich in Rob’s Körper ausbreiteten, konnte nicht mehr unterdrückt werden.</p><p>Matt stand noch immer wie angewurzelt da.</p><p>„Ich würde mich beeilen, denn wenn das da steif ist, ist es schwieriger, den Stab zu versenken“, der Hausherr neckte und riss ihn aus den Gedanken.</p><p>Langsam schob Matt Rob‘s Vorhaut zurück und legte den rosa, sensiblen Kopf frei.</p><p>Diese sanften Berührungen schlugen sofort ein und Rob zog scharf die Luft ein, als er etwas kühles an der empfindlichen Haut spürte. Dann hielt er den Atem an und ließ ihn ganz langsam wieder aus. Er beobachtete alles genau und fragte sich, auf was er sich da eingelassen hatte.</p><p>Noch nie zuvor wäre er auf die Idee gekommen, hier etwas hineinzustecken. Während die kleine Öffnung ein wenig gedehnt wurde, schaute Rob besorgt nach unten, aber Gabriel war zur Stelle und verwickelte ihn in einen Kuss und musste selber vor Erregung seufzen, als Rob ihn fester bei den Haaren packte und laut in den Kuss stöhnte. Die Gefühle, die ihn durchfluteten, als er spürte wie der Dilator erst sanft um die sensible Eichel kreiste, dann einige Millimeter eindrang, nur um wieder herauszuflutschen, brachten ihn dazu, seine Zunge gierig in Gabriel‘s Mund zu stoßen.</p><p>Natürlich gefiel es ihm, wenn er dort berührt wurde, aber das ... das war eine ganz neue Erfahrung.</p><p> </p><p>Erst war da ein winziges, unangenehmes, ungewohntes Gefühl; aber in keinster Weise schmerzhaft. Innerhalb von Sekunden wurde ihm furchtbar heiß, aber gleichzeitig konnte er die Gänsehaut spüren, die sich auf den Oberarmen und Oberschenkeln bildete. Lustvoll keuchte er auf und als Matt sah, dass es dem älteren Mann gefiel, dessen Zehen sich rollten, wurde er mutiger.</p><p>Erneut versuchte er es, noch ein bisschen tiefer, bevor er den Metallstab langsam und vorsichtig wieder herauszog. Geitgel vermischte sich mit einem dicken Tropfen seiner Lust und verdeckte diesen Eingang.</p><p>Niemals hätte Rob es für möglich gehalten, dass das eine so empfängliche Stelle für Berührungen war und auch Matt atmete erleichtert durch, dass er die erste Hürde geschafft hatte.</p><p>Mit jedem Mal ging er einen Schritt weiter, immer ein wenig tiefer und tiefer.</p><p>Zugegeben, es brannte ein kleines bisschen, aber der Schmerz war nichts im Vergleich zu den Glücksgefühlen, die sich langsam immer weiter aufbauten.</p><p> </p><p>Atemlos küsste er Gabriel noch einmal, stieß ihn dann etwas unsanft weg. Zufrieden verschränkte dieser seine Hände vor der Brust und sah den weiteren Geschehnissen zu.</p><p>So weit es ihm durch die Fesseln möglich war, richtete er sich auf, denn er musste das sehen.</p><p>Gabriel sah, wie sein Freund sich mit rotem Kopf anstrengte und drückte grinsend auf die Fernbedienung, worauf der Gyn-Stuhl in eine etwas aufrechtere Position fuhr.</p><p>„Oh, das gefällt ihm“, murmelte er dabei mit einem Schmunzeln.</p><p>Erneut zog Matt den Metallstab heraus – dieser war mit weißen Streifen behaftet.</p><p>„Sieht so aus“, lachte Matt, nickte zufrieden, legte den Dilator in die Metallschale zum Reinigen und forderte den nächst dickeren.</p><p>„Das gefällt ihm definitiv“, Rob stöhnte enthusiastisch, ließ seinen Kopf wieder zurücksinken und spürte gleich darauf schon den nächsten. Das kühle Metall auf seiner erhitzten Haut und das leichte Brennen im Kontrast zu den Blitzen, die ihn durchzuckten, war ein Genuss.</p><p>Er war so erregt, dass er nicht genau wusste, was er mit sich machen sollte. Seine Haut kribbelte und pulsierte. Er konnte fühlen, wie der Dilator tiefer rutschte, das glatte Metall sich an der Innenseite seines Schwanzes rieb und ihn zittern und wimmern ließ.</p><p>Sein bestes Stück zuckte und pochte im Takt seines Herzens und diese Geräusche, die er von sich gab übertrugen sich auch auf die beiden anderen, und während Matt alle Hände voll zu tun hatte, (im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes), fasste Gabriel ungeniert in seine eigene  Hose, holte seinen kleinen Freund heraus und begann sich selber zu streicheln.</p><p>Langsam wurde es Matt bewusst, dass nur <em>er</em> es war, der die Kontrolle darüber hatte.</p><p>Sollte er nachgeben und seinem Freund das geben, wonach er schon seit gefühlten Stunden bettelte?</p><p>Nein. Denn dieses Spiel machte ihm viel zu viel Spaß.</p><p> </p><p>Weil er nicht mehr wusste, wohin mit seinen Gefühlen, streckte er hilflos seine Hüften nach oben, soweit es ihm möglich war.</p><p>Im letzten Moment aber riss Gabriel sich zusammen und drückte seinen Freund wieder in den Stuhl.</p><p>„Bleib ruhig liegen, ansonsten verletzt du dich selber und dann kannst du durch einen Schlauch in einen Beutel pissen“, fuhr er ihn in scharfem Tonfall an.</p><p>Diese warnenden Worte hatten aber nur kurz Wirkung gezeigt. Rob wimmerte, seine Hände ballten sich verzweifelt und als er dann noch einen Schlag auf seine Hand bekam, die sich unbewusst zu seiner vor Verlangen schmerzenden Erektion bewegte, brummte er frustriert.</p><p>Und dann ließ Matt los und alle drei beobachteten mit gierigem Blick, wie die Schwerkraft übernahm.</p><p>Jedes Mal, wenn Rob sich zusammenzog und wieder entspannte bewegte sich der Metallstab hinunter und wieder ein Stück nach oben, stimulierte seinen Penis im Inneren. </p><p>
  <em>Das ist so geil... </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Rob in pure Ekstase versetzen zu können, trieb auch den Schweiß auf Matt’s Körper.</p><p>Er sah ihm an, dass er in der Welt der Lust gefangen war und nur auf das allerletzte Zeichen wartete, seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf zu lassen.</p><p>Zusätzlich stimulierte Matt jetzt auch noch die Außenseite. Erst langsam und vorsichtig, dann immer beherzter.</p><p>„Fuck ... ich muss ...“</p><p>Rob‘s Atem ging nur noch rasselnd, seine Augenfarbe hatte sich um mindestens zwei Stufen verdunkelt und flehten seine Freunde an, während ihn auch noch der Dilator gefühlvoll fickte.</p><p>
  <em>Das halt ich nicht aus ... </em>
</p><p>Auch wenn er diese Gefühle noch länger hätte haben wollten – Rob war fertig. Seine Zehen begannen wieder zu rollen, genauso wie seine Augen. </p><p>Da Matt nicht wollte, dass das alles mit einem Herzinfarkt endete, entfernte er den Dilator und es bedurfte nur einer weiteren minimalen Bewegung und Rob tapezierte sich beinahe sein eigenes Gesicht.</p><p>Keuchend und lächelnd schloss er die Augen, drückte seine beiden Freunde zuerst an seine Brust und ihen dann einen Kuss auf die Stirn.</p><p>„Wenn du danach pissen gehst und das solltes du ... es ist ganz normal, wenn es ein wenig brennt“, grinste Gabriel, bevor er die Türe hinter sich schloss und sich auf die Suche nach seiner Frau machte.</p><p>Irgendwie musste er diesen verdammten Druck loswerden.</p><p> </p><p>Nächstes Kapitel</p><p>Tag 12</p><p>
  <strong>Licking+Rimming/Analingus </strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Samantha/Gabriel</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>